1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-axis machine tool such as, for example, a double axle lathing tool, which includes two left and right machine beds separate from and independent of each other and a processing machine mounted on each of the left and right machine beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The two-axis machine tool such as, for example, a double axle lathing tool has been known, in which two machine beds, each having a processing machine mounted thereon, are completely separated from each other in order to avoid propagation of vibrations from one of the processing machines to the other thereof during processing. In such a case, propagation of vibrations from one of the processing machines to the other thereof takes place only through the floor, on which the two axis machine tool is placed, and, therefore, the vibrations so propagated are minimal. However, it has been found that in the case of the processing machines mounted on the respective machine beds separate from each other, the effect of attenuating the vibrations, which is afforded by the rigidity and the increased mass and is available particularly where the processing machines are mounted on a common machine bed, is reduced.
As another method to avoid the propagation of vibrations between the processing machines, a structure has been known in which the respective machine beds are integrated together into a common machine bed without being separated and a vibration attenuating element is instead added to the single machine bed itself, but no sufficient effect has yet been obtained to avoid the propagation of vibrations between the processing machines.
As a further method to avoid the propagation of vibrations between the processing machines, Japanese Patent No. 4206157 discloses respective machine beds for two processing machines are separated from each other and made independent of each other, with a packing or elastic material interposed between those separated machine beds, and a flat plate disposed so as to straddle those separated machine beds is firmly bolted at its opposite ends to those separated machine beds.
In the case of the structure in which the two machine beds are connected together by the packing and the flat plate, since the flat plate is bolted to the machine beds, vibrations occurring in one of the processing machines tend to be transmitted to the other thereof through a path defined by the bolt fastened to one of the machine beds, the flat plate and the bolt fastened to the other of the machine beds. Because of this, a satisfactory effect of suppressing the propagation of vibrations cannot be obtained.